Operators of pickup trucks, station wagons or other vehicles having a tailgate may find it necessary to transport articles which do not fit within the available cargo space when the tailgate is in the upright closed position. This has become a more common occurrence with the recent increased usage of small economy sized vehicles although an occasional need for more cargo space is not confined to users of such vehicles. In such cases, purchasers may acquire a larger vehicle than is needed for most purposes in order to be able to carry an occasional over-sized load.
Problems and complications occur if the conventional tailgate of such vehicles is left open in order to accomodate lengthy or bulky loads. Time consuming efforts to lash or otherwise secure the load in place are usually needed to forestall possible loss of the load during travel. As a practical matter, such loads are sometimes inadequately secured. The resulting loss of articles during travel is not only undesirable in itself but can also be a safety hazard to the occupants of other vehicles. Such transporting of loads with a conventional tailgate in the open position may also require that the vehicle be driven more slowly than would otherwise be necessary.
Structures heretofore designed for the purpose of extending the cargo space of trucks or other vehicles are subject to complications and disadvantages that may have restricted widespread use. In some cases extensive modifications in the basic design of the vehicle itself are needed in order to accomodate such structures. In other instances the extender structure is bulky and must be removed and stored when not in use. In still other cases, the prior extender structures do not provide an adequate degree of enclosure of the extended cargo space at least for many purposes.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.